tvdfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Las
Las znajduje się w Mystic Falls, niedaleko cmentarza. Jest miejscem wielu nadprzyrodzonych zdarzeń. Na jego terenie znajdują się ruiny dawnej posiadłości Salvatorów, Lockwoodów, kościoła Fellów, studnia, w której był ukryty kamień księżycowy oraz dom pani Gibbons. Pamiętniki Wampirów |-|Sezon 1= Po raz pierwszy wydarzenia rozgrywały się w lesie w odcinku Pilot, kiedy to miała miejsce Impreza rozpoczęcia roku szkolnego, w trakcie której Vicki i Tyler poszli razem na polanę. Jeremy uwolnił dziewczynę od natrętnego adoratora, lecz ona samotnie zapuściła się w głąb lasu. Wówczas została zaatakowana przez "dzikie zwierzę". W You're Undead to Me, Vicki zabrała Jeremy'ego do lasu, gdzie wraz z jej przyjaciółmi brali narkotyki. Po kłótni, chłopak odszedł, a po zmroku na polanie pojawił się Damon, który ponownie pożywił się panną Donovan. Zabił jej towarzyszy, a ją samą zabrał do pensjonatu. W Lost Girls, Damon spalił zwłoki martwych nastolatków, chcąc zatuszować ślady morderstwa. Później szeryf Forbes i Logan odkryli tożsamość zmarłych, rozpoznając, iż zbrodnię popełnił wampir. Stefan zabrał Elenę do lasu, by pokazać jej dawną rezydencję Salvatorów, a raczej jej ruiny. Tego samego dnia odbyła się zasadzka w lesie, podczas której niemal zabito Stefana, lecz chłopak został uratowany przez brata. Jedyną ofiarą zajścia był Logan, przemieniony w późniejszym czasie w wampira. W History Repeating, Bonnie ma sny, w których spaceruje wśród drzew. Później, kiedy zostaje opętana przez swą przodkinię, Emily Bennett, idzie do lasu, do ruin kościoła Fellów i niszczy magiczny talizman. Zostaje zaatakowana przez Damona i uratowana przez Stefana. Starszy z braci siedzi załamany w lesie, myśląc, że nie uda mu się uwolnić ukochanej. W Fool Me Once, w lesie odbyła się impreza. W tym samym czasie Sheila i Bonnie Bennett otworzyły grobowiec z dwudziestoma siedmioma zasuszonymi wampirami. W Let the Right One In, podczas polowania w lesie, Stefan został złapany przez wampirów z Frederickiem na czele, a następnie zabrany do pobliskiego domu pani Gibbons. Później Damon i Elena uratowali go. W tym samym odcinku Caroline znalazła w lesie zwłoki Vicki Donovan. |-|Sezon 2= W Bad Moon Rising, Tyler pobiegł za swoim stryjem, Masonem do lasu. Odkrył starą piwnicę pod ruinami posiadłości Lockwoodów, która pamięta czasy niewolnictwa. Później Stefan zabrał Caroline do lasu, by nauczyć ją polować na zwierzęta i żywić się ich krwią. Nieopodal lasu, nad jeziorem, rozpoczęła się impreza Tylera. Po zmierzchu Mason zakuł się we wspomnianej piwnicy i przemienił się w wilkołaka. Za sprawą przyjścia do piwnicy jego bratanka i Aimee, uciekł. Pod postacią wilka biegał po lesie. Nieomal zaatakował Caroline, która wraz z Mattem i Stefanem przebywała wśród drzew, a wcześniej ugryzła Donovana. W Kill or Be Killed, Mason powiedział szeryf Forbes, że bracia Salvatore są wampirami, dlatego zaplanowano akcję, która miała to sprawdzić. Po upewnieniu się, Stefan i Damon wpadli w zasadzkę w lesie i po potraktowaniu werbeną zostali przetransportowani do piwnicy Lockwoodów. Caroline pokonała Masona i razem z Eleną dostała się w miejsce, w którym jej matka chciała zabić wampiry. Ujawniła jej swą osobowość, zabiwszy jej wspólników. Później, Katherine i Mason spotkali się w lesie, by porozmawiać o kamieniu księżycowym. W Plan B, Bonnie odkryła, że kamień księżycowy znajduje się w studni, dlatego udała się tam z Caroline. Przed nimi na miejsce dotarł Stefan, który wskoczył do otworu i z powodu werbeny został ciężko ranny. Caroline, Bonnie i Elena pomogły mu się wydostać, a ta ostatnia wyciągnęła też kamień księżycowy. W Katerina, Elena i Caroline poszły do grobowca, by porozmawiać z Katherine. Tę samą drogę wykonał później też Stefan. W The Sacrifice, bracia Salvatore, Jeremy i Bonnie poszli do krypty, by odebrać Katherine kamień księżycowy. W By the Light of the Moon, Tyler przeszedł swą pierwszą przemianę w wilkołaka w towarzystwie Caroline. Elijah uwolnił uwięzionego w krypcie Stefana. W The Descent, Jules obudziła się w lesie. Wokół niej leżały ciała jej ofiar, które w postaci wilka rozszarpała na strzępy. Kiedy pojawił się policjant, kobieta zabiła także i jego. W Daddy Issues, do lasu przybyli przyjaciele Jules, w tym Brady, który zaparkował swoją przyczepę na polanie. Po porwaniu Caroline przez wilkołaki, bracia Salvatore przyprowadzili do nich Tylera jako okup. Między gatunkami wywiązała się walka przerwana przez czarownika Elijah. W Crying Wolf, do przyczepy Brady'ego przybyli inni znajomi Jules. Wilkołaki doszły do wniosku, że wampiry zamierzają złamać klątwę słońca i księżyca. W The Last Day, Klaus uwięził Tylera oraz Caroline w lesie, ale Damon wypuścił znajomych, by nie dopuścić do rytuału, w którym miała zginąć Elena. Później Katherine wywabiła Jennę z domu, a Klaus zabił ją i zabrał do lasu w miejsce, w którym miała zostać złamana jego klątwa. W The Sun Also Rises, Jenna dopełniła przemiany zmuszona przez czarownicę, Gretę. Elena pocieszała ciotkę. Po pewnym czasie na miejsce dotarła trzecia kobieta, mająca być złożona w ofierze, Jules. Klaus zabił wilkołaczycę. Zanim zdążył ponownie odebrać życie Jennie, Stefan pojawił się na polanie i zaoferował, że zginie za ciocię Eleny, jednak Pierwotnemu nie spodobał się ten pomysł. Wypuścił Jennę z ognistego koła, a wampirzyca ugryzła Gretę. Mimo tego, sama została zabita na oczach zrozpaczonej Eleny, która zginęła chwilę później. Klaus rozpoczął przemianę w hybrydę, lecz wówczas został zaatakowany przez Bonnie i Elijah. W ostatniej chwili jego brat darował mu życie, po czym razem uciekli przed panną Bennett. Nie jest pewne czy w tym lesie Klaus i Elijah spędzili kolejne dni, podczas gdy młodszy z braci polował pod postacią wilka. |-|Sezon 3= W Smells Like Teen Spirit, Elena oraz Alaric udali się do lasu, gdzie razem trenowali samoobronę. Wieczorem na skraju polany odbyła się impreza rozpoczynająca kolejny rok szkolny. Przyjaciele wcielali w życie plan obezwładnienia Stefana. W Ordinary People, okazało się, że na obecnych terenach lasu znajdowała się średniowieczna wioska. W The New Deal, Tyler i Jeremy trenowali w lesie strzelanie z kuszy. Hybryda pokazywała przyjacielowi swą siłę oraz szybkość. W Our Town, na cmentarzu nieopodal lasu odbyła się 18-stka Caroline. Kiedy Tyler pojawił się na przyjęciu, zabrał jubilatkę do lasu i ugryzł ją. Matt zabrał umierającą przyjaciółkę do jej domu. W The Ties That Bind, ojciec Caroline, Bill został znaleziony w lesie po tym, jak Tyler pod postacią wilka go zaatakował. W All My Children, Elijah zabrał Elenę do lasu i opowiadał jej o tym, jak wyglądało Mystic Falls podczas jego dzieciństwa. Uwięził dziewczynę w podziemnym systemie labiryntów, kiedy dowiedział się o jej udziale w planie Esther. W 1912, okazało się, że po wyjeździe Pierwotnych, w lesie urosło kolejne drzewo białego dębu. W The Murder of One, Matt, Caroline, bracia Salvatore i Elena spotkali się w lesie, by ćwiczyć różne warianty zabicia Pierwotnych za pomocą świeżo wyciosanych kołków. W Heart of Darkness, Tyler przyjechał do Mystic Falls i spotkał się z Caroline w lesie, gdzie przeżyli wspólne chwile. W Do Not Go Gentle, Esther oraz Alaric poszli do grobowca Salvatorów, gdzie stworzyli niezniszczalny kołek z białego dębu. Później Elena została zmuszona do przemienienia nauczyciela w wampira. Po śmierci Esther, przyjaciele pożegnali mężczyznę, stojąc wśród drzew. W Before Sunset, Bonnie zatrzymała serce Jeremy'ego w lesie, a następnie wskrzesiła go. Dzięki temu Klaus został skutecznie unieruchomiony. W The Departed, Caroline powiedziała Tylerowi w lesie o tym, że Klaus zmarł. Chłopak zaczął się krztusić i upozorował swą śmierć. Później, również na jednej z polan, Rebekah oznajmiła Elijah, iż ich brat odszedł. |-|Sezon 4= W Growing Pains, Klaus posługujący się ciałem Tylera uratował Caroline przed łowcami wampirów. Zabrał ją do lasu, gdzie dziewczyna zaczęła go całować, myśląc, że ma do czynienia z ukochanym. Pierwotnego zdradziło jego ulubione powiedzonko, a zirytowana wampirzyca odeszła. W Memorial, Stefan zabrał Elenę do lasu, by nauczyć ją polować na zwierzęta. Dziewczyna pożywiła się po raz pierwszy krwią sarny, po czym przeżyła ze swym chłopakiem romantyczne chwile przerwane przez jej nudności. W My Brother's Keeper, Stefan ćwiczył w lesie, chcąc wyładować gniew po rozstaniu z Eleną i rozmawiał przez telefon z Caroline. Nagle do Salvatore'a przybył Klaus, który miał mu za złe podanie dalej plotki o lekarstwie. W We'll Always Have Bourbon Street, Elena, Tyler i Bonnie poszukiwali w lesie Caroline, która została porwana przez stado hybryd. W O Come, All Ye Faithful, Klaus dowiedział się od Hayley o buncie wśród hybryd i postanowił zabić je z Tylerem na czele. W tym celu urządził na nie zasadzkę w lesie - tam uśmiercił dwunastkę swych poddanych. W Catch Me If You Can, zauroczony przez Kola, Damon, próbował zabić Jeremy'ego w lesie. Elena starała się pomóc mu złamać perswazję, ale nadaremnie. Stefan przybył na czas i skręcił bratu kark, czasowo go unieszkodliwiając. W Bring It On, Elena zaatakowała matkę Caroline, po czym uciekła do lasu. Tam Forbesówna odnalazła przyjaciółkę, ale nie udało jej się poskromienie dziewczyny - to ona miała przewagę w pojedynku i groziła Caroline śmiercią. Dopiero bracia Salvatore uratowali ją przed panną Gilbert. W Because the Night, Bonnie sprowadziła dwanaście czarownic - znajomych jej matki, które na polanie dokonywały nad nią czarów, mających wygonić Silasa z jej umysłu. Wiedząc o zasadzce panny Bennett, Klaus, Stefan i Caroline szukali miejsca jej spotkania z wiedźmami. Kiedy im się to udało, kobiety były o włos od zabicia ich przyjaciółki. Panna Forbes zareagowała, atakując jedną z nich. Wówczas wszystkie padły na ziemię martwe. Później Silas pod postacią profesora Shane'a wbił Klausowi w plecy kołek z białego dębu i złamał go zostawiając kawałek w ciele Pierwotnego. Domagał się oddania lekarstwa na wampiryzm. W She's Come Undone, Caroline poszła do lasu z Klausem, by zamienić z kim kilka słów. Tam odkryła, że ma do czynienia z Silasem, który kazał jej powiedzieć Bonnie, żeby przestała się ukrywać i wbił jej kołek w brzuch. Kiedy dziewczyna się obudziła, spotkała Matta, jednak on również okazał się być tylko iluzją. Później Katherine wypuściła Elenę do lasu po próbach przywrócenia jej człowieczeństwa. Wśród drzew panna Gilbert spotkała Matta i pożywiła się na nim. Wówczas pojawił się Damon i zabił Donovana, co doprowadziło do załamania się dziewczyny. Przerażenie i szczęście, jakie poczuła po zobaczeniu pierścienia na jego palcu, sprawiły, że odzyskała uczucia. Nie potrafiła sobie z nimi poradzić, ale w tym pomógł jej Stefan. W The Walking Dead, Bonnie udała się do lasu wraz z Katherine i pobrała moc z miejsc, w których zostały złożone ofiary z dwunastu ludzi, hybryd, a także czarownic. |-|Sezon 5= W True Lies, Matt znalazł Katherine na obrzeżach lasu. Wraz z nią i Jeremym uciekali przed Silasem i rozbili obóz w lesie. Gdy Donovan podszedł po drewno, czarownik zaskoczył go. Chciał wniknąć w jego umysł, ale odkrył, iż Podróżnik opętał chłopaka, dlatego zabił go. Dzięki pierścieniowi było to tymczasowe. Jeremy wrócił po przyjaciela, ale przegrywał walkę z Silasem, gdy Katherine pojawiła się i postrzeliła nieśmiertelnego. W For Whom the Bell Tolls, w lesie odbył się Dzień Pamięci. Miszkańcy Mystic Falls świętowali, wspominając zmarłych i pijąc na ich cześć. Później przyjaciele urządzili też Pogrzeb Bonnie, o której śmierci nie wiedzieli do tej pory. W Death and the Maiden, Stefan porwał Amarę, zabierając ją do lasu. Chciał w ten sposób zwabić Silasa, który istotnie przybył tropem ukochanej. Salvatore zaatakował czarownika, ale tamten zwyciężył. Amara przekonała ukochanego, iż musi umrzeć, a on próbował ją zabić, ale nie potrafił. Wówczas Stefan wbił nóż w ciało Silasa. Zrozpaczona Amara wyjęła ostrze i użyła go do popełnienia samobójstwa. Damon pojawił się obok niej, prosząc, by poczekała jeszcze przez pewien czas, zanim odejdzie, by Bonnie mogła wrócić do żywych. Później Stefan opowiedział bratu i Elenie, co przeżywał w sejfie. Miał nadzieję, że zabicie Silasa pomoże mu pogodzić się z atakami wspomnień. Kiedy zakopywał ciało czarownika, ponownie doświadczył bólów głowy i napływu tragicznych chwil z przeszłości. W Fifty Shades of Grayson, Matt zabrał Katherine do lasu, gdzie pomagał jej odzyskać formę przez szereg ćwiczeń sprawnościowych. Kobieta zorientowała się, że jej wzrok i słuch uległ pogorszeniu. Nadia przyszła do niej i spoliczkowała ją, karając za próbę samobójczą. W 500 Years of Solitude, Nadia zakopała Matta w lesie, pozbawiając go pierścienia Gilbertów, by zmusić Elenę i Stefana do współpracy. Caroline, Bonnie oraz Jeremy poszukiwali przyjaciela. Panna Forbes oddzieliła się od grupy i niebawem spotkała Klausa. Mężczyzna obiecał jej, że jeśli powie mu, czego pragnie, opuści Mystic Falls na zawsze. Po namiętnym pocałunku doszło między nimi do czegoś więcej. Tymczasem Matt został odnaleziony przez Rebekah. W The Devil Inside, w grobowcu Mia odprawiła rytuał nad ciałem Katherine, by umieścić ją na stałe w ciele Eleny. Panna Gilbert odzyskała świadomość i zaczęła uciekać. Gdy wybiegła z lasu, wpadła w ramiona Damona, ale niebawem straciła kontrolę nad własnym ciałem. W Total Eclipse of the Heart, Enzo kopał groby na ciała Aarona oraz Dianne Freeman. Wówczas Stefan nakazał mu opuścić miasto, po czym wbił w jego ciało łopatę. W Resident Evil, Matt dostał się na Drugą Stronę i zawędrował aż do lasu, gdzie spotkał Kola oraz swą siostrę, Vicki. Probóbował wskrzesić pannę Donovan, ale ona została zabrana przez ciemność. Wówczas Pierwotny ostrzegł chłopaka, że miejsce, w którym przebywają, ulega zagładzie. W Home, Damon powiedział Elenie w lesie, że zamierza wysadzić Mystic Grill, poświęcając się. Pocałowali się wtedy po raz ostatni. Enzo przyprowadził Bonnie Silasa, który nauczył ją zaklęcia. Dziewczyna pozbyła się go na zawsze. Pożegnała się również ze swoją babcią. Sheila Bennett odeszła od wnuczki, zapewniając jej pokój. Później nieopodal grobowca odbył się rytuał, podczas którego przebywające po Drugiej Stronie zmarłe istoty nadprzyrodzone mogły wrócić do żywych poprzez przejście przez kotwicę - Bonnie. W jednej z krypt, Liv odprawiała zaklęcie, natomiast na polanie zmarli wracali do prawdziwego świata. Niestety, nie udało się wskrzesić samej panny Bennett i Damona. Przyjaciele odeszli w jasnym rozbłysku, trzymając się za ręce. |-|Sezon 6= Ciekawostki *Widok lasu w Mystic Falls zasnutego mgłą rozpoczynał każdy odcinek Pamiętników Wampirów w sezonie pierwszym, drugim i trzecim *To tu po raz pierwszy i jak dotąd jedyny Klaus przespał się z Caroline w sezonie piątym. Galeria Kategoria:Miejsca w Mystic Falls